Died With Your Eyes Open
by FireFly-Lives
Summary: How do you pick up on your life once the one person you love isn't in it anymore?


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

They made me watch them.

They made me watch them kill him.

I couldn't do anything about it, but just watch.

Even that I couldn't control, I couldn't close my eyes.

Neither could he.

But what makes even worse, is that he died with his open. His eyes are now opened forever, never to be shut again to the horrors of our world. He died with his eyes open, while I could finally close mine.

Kagome lived a normal life until she met Kouga. Kouga brought her joy and smiles in the morning, he made her laugh and cry at the same time. She loved him, and he loved her. Five years of romance past and their love never dulled, yet stay sharpened.

Kouga and Kagome were walking home from the grocery store, with all sorts of snacks. Until a man stepped into their path, and made Kagome watch the love of her life die, right before her eyes. One last plunge of the guy's knife sent Kouga into eternal rest with his eyes open, a symbol of a restless slumber. Kagome held down to watch her lover die in her defense, she tried to close her eyes, but couldn't until the very end. And the last thing she saw was his wide, dry, and open eyes. Then she heard sirens in the background, behind her shouts. That night she saw her love die with his eyes open, watching her, but not watching her. She felt cold and she couldn't speak as the police rushed her out and questioned her, she was as silent as he was.

Three years past since Kouga died, and Kagome has healed somewhat. Not completely, she didn't know how to live without someone who was always there. She just felt uncomplete without Kouga.

Kagome worked at a bakery, two blocks away from her apartment. When Kouga died, she moved and got a new job, she couldn't bare living where he had once dance and sang to her, or worked where he used to, buy all of her cakes and goodies. She couldn't break herself to see where he had once sat and drank his black coffee or read his books that were highly sexual.

"She lightly moaned a whisper in his ear, and he breathed heavily on her neck as he gently rubbed her firm breast." "Kouga, come on, it did not say that. You just made that all up." "It did so, it says it right here." He pointed, she leaned and he grabbed her and pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. "You're right, I made it up so that you could come over here, so that I might kiss your lovely lips." Kagome smiled at him, and he smiled back and kissed her.

Kagome remembered this memory so well; it might, as well been this morning. She let out a sigh, and looked up into the sky. "Just breathe." She told herself. "Impossible." She answered. She reached up to her cheek and wiped away some flower and went back to her baking. She didn't know how to get past any of this.

Kagome has a regular routine that she follows faithfully. She gets up, takes a shower, eats cocoa puffs, gets dressed, walks to her work, work, close the shop, walks home, cook herself something, take a shower, read, and go to bed. She doesn't go out, she doesn't have any friends. Her mother died of cancer, she doesn't talk to her father, and Kouga was gone. She had no one.

All of her friend didn't know how to deal with the death of her best friend/lover. They all said sorry to her, but she thought sorry for what? That you don't know how she felt? They have their lovers? But she got tired of all the empty words, and they stopped calling to see how she was.

Living in this new place, and her boss was kind enough to transfer her to another one of their stores, it's strange to be alone now. Sometimes I feel as though my chest is hollow and I can't smile anymore. "Kagome, the shop is closing. Are you staying a baking for tomorrow or do you want to go get a drink with me." Sango, is a girl I've barley met from transferring to this store. She knows about my past and what happened to Kouga, but she didn't shy away from what Kagome told her, she hugged her and kissed my cheek. No one has ever been so comforting, and they had barley met. "Yeah I'll go with you." We closed the shop and walked down to the nearest bar and had beers. "So Sango, do you have a boyfriend?" "Yup, I do and he is wild. But I don't think he loves me." "Why do you think that?" "Oh, because we've been together for three years and he hasn't said it yet. And I think he is cheating on me." "Well, have you asked him?" "No, of course not. I can't just bluntly ask him." "Sure, when Kouga was alive we've had our arguments, I'd ask him what he was doing and thinking. And he told me and he would ask me the same things. Once I asked him if he was cheating on me, but that was because we were hitting a rough spot, and he told he was. "

"I didn't talk to him for like two months, and I didn't see him for those two months. I told him we were over and I didn't want to see him. He would call me all the time and would leave messages. Until he came to my house and begged me to take him back. And I did, for awhile things were awkward and I didn't trust him. That went on for like six months, and then we got over it." I've never told anyone that besides Sango and it felt great to do so. "Do you guys live together?" "Yeah, we do." "You know Sango I've never told anyone about Kouga. I don't know Sango, I feel like I can trust you." "Thank you, Kagome. Thanks for being my friend." She smiled at me, and I finally felt like I wasn't alone.

Sango and me parted ways and I went home. I cooked some food and I went to bed.

"Good morning Kagome!" "HELLO!" "What are you doing tonight?" "Nothing why?" "Well it's a Saturday and the shop is closed on Sunday, and I was thinking." "Oh, no." "If you would want to go out with Mirkou and his friend?" "I don't know. Is this a setup?" "God no!" "Well where are we going?" "A little blues club. You know have a drink and go dancing. You want to go?" "Okay, but if that guy tries anything funny, he is going down." Sango just laughed. "I'm not kidding." "Okay, Okay."

Sango was going to meet Kagome at home and then go to the club, she was going to help Kagome get ready. "I don't know what to wear." Sango was already dressed. She was wearing a black dress that came about the knee, it look like something from the 50's and had her hair like the 50's too. "Kagome its okay. Do you have anything dark or red?" "Yeah my dresses are in the back of my closet." Sango looked in the back and pulled out a red dress that her mom brought her for her mom's wedding. I hugged Kagome in at the top and flowed out at the hips and came down to the knees. Kagome put it on and Sango was nodding her head.

"Yup, that's the one. Come one I help you with your hair." Kagome looked great with the dress, and her hair and makeup, and her black pumps. "I think you are going to turn heads." Kagome blushed.

The arrived at the club a little after eight, Kagome looked up at the name of the club's name, _Lotta Love_. They walked in and Sango led her to a booth in the middle, there is a singer up on stage, a really pretty girl with a really pretty voice. "Hey this is Kagome, and this Mirkou and Sesshomaru." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and she noticed the amber in his eyes and his silver hair. And the first thought that came to her was that he is beautiful. She sat down next to Sango and ordered her drink and a hamburger. They were all eating and laughing.

Sesshomaru's laugh was infectious and beautiful. They finished eating and the singer started singing "Dream a Little Dream of Me" Sango and Mirkou got up and started to dance. I just sat there drinking my drink, I could tell that he was shy. So I thought I would ask. "Sesshomaru, would you like to dance with me?" "Yes." We stood and he ushered me onto the floor. "Dream a little dream of me" Kagome sang along and her breath hit Sesshomaru on the neck, he closed his eyes and only listened to Kagome's singing.

This slow song was a sweet ending to Kagome's night. She looked up at Sesshomaru's closed eyes and whispered thank you into his ear and she felt him smile.

Kagome went to sleep and she thought of Kouga's smile and his hugs and she remembered what he has done and remembered his kiss. For the first time she didn't feel bad for having a good time. She remembered how Kouga would dance when he cooked or sang to her. She loved Kouga and he loved her, but having a good time in three years since Kouga's death, she missed her high school sweetheart, her bestfriend, and her lover. But she realized that being sad over Kouga's death wouldn't do anything but kill her slowly. No one could ever make her feel like Kouga did. And she wanted to be with someone now, a new love, and the tasted of a new kiss. Kagome wanted to be with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru came into the bakery on day and went into the back and kissed Kagome's flowered cheek. "You taste good." Sesshomaru and Kagome have been together for two years now, two years of joy and bliss. She trusted him completely and he trusted her completely, she loved him and he loved her. What they had was what you saw what comes after winter, after the snowmelts and the ground grows and the trees turn their leaves. Sesshomaru was her spring, and Kagome let down her icy winds and stormy clouds.

Sesshomaru and Kagome moved in together and brought a ferret and they danced when they cooked and she sang to him when he couldn't sleep, and the loved dancing to the blues.

Kagome looked up into the clouds and smiled at the sun and she was happy again, there was always a constant remembrance of her sweet love and dreadful past. But Sesshomaru was always there and never left Kagome, and that to was everything.


End file.
